Double Punition
by SeutiraengJinbil Kkum
Summary: suite de bouling sad party:double punition
1. Chapter 1

Jin sortit dans la nuit froide et très sombre:

Merde...je ne vois rien,

j'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà rentré.

Hwoarang a dit qu'il m'attendait pour...

eh bien avoir peut être une explication.

Avec ses yeux,je peux le voir à des kilomètres mais s'il s'est caché...

Jin sourit.

Vraiment Devil Jin était pire qu'un gamin quand il commettait des erreurs.

Il entendit tout à coup un bruit qui venait de derrière une benne à ordures.

Jin déglutit:

Alors c'est là que tu te caches ?

Mon pauvre tu es vraiment pathétique.

Jin se rapprocha du bruit:

Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

Et je connais tes intentions diable,

Hwoarang m'a tout expliqué.

Devil Jin sortit avec toujours ce même sourire arrogant.

Arrogant à faire peur,un vrai sourire de démon.

Jin ne comprit pas pourquoi il souriait.

N'était-il pas fou de rage et en colère contre lui ?

Devil Jin avança doucement vers Jin:

Alors ?

On a fini sa petite partie ?

je t'ai attendu moi.

Jin:Je n'ai tiré qu'une fois et tu le sais.

Pourquoi veux-tu attendre la petite putain qui se fout de toi ?

Devil fronça les sourcils.

Bien.

Jin était toujours amer envers lui,c'est normal.

Il dit en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux:

Parce que c'est moi qui la provoquait.

C'est à moi de me faire pardonner.

Jin fut surpris.

Il voulait se faire pardonner ?

il était désolé pour tout à l'heure ?

Jin se mit sur ses gardes:

Non je ne te crois pas Dev.

C'est un piège.

Tu n'as aucunement l'intention de te faire pardonner.

Au contraire tu veux que ça soit moi qui m'excuse,comme toujours...

Ce regard triste encore sur son visage...

Devil Jin allait péter un câble.

Jin n'était plus heureux avec lui.

Cela le tuait intérieurement.

Il n'avait plus le choix...

il devait mettre fin à sa souffrance.

Devil Jin:Pourquoi es-tu triste Jin ?

Le diable passa sa main dans ses cheveux...

pour les agripper violemment par derrière.

Jin ferma les yeux.

Devil Jin enchaina en lui susurrant:

tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'un jeu Jin...

un simple jeu.

Comme ton bowling.

Jin essaya de défaire la prise du diable sur lui.

Cela faisait terriblement mal:

Ce...ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi.

Lâche moi maintenant.

Devil Jin le regarda avec des yeux vides,sans émotions:

Tu ne veux pas jouer à mon jeu ?

Jin fronça les sourcils.

Devil Jin était complètement en train de devenir macabre.

Il avoua difficilement:

Pas...ce jeu bizarre de sorcier Dev.

Devil Jin regarda les doigts et les yeux de Jin.

Ses yeux,

ils étaient brillants de peur.

Jin tremblait affreusement et la peur pouvait nettement se lire dans ses yeux.

Il commença à ouvrir sa veste:

Tu n'as pas froid j'espère ?

Jin écarquilla les yeux.

Devil Jin leva son pull jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Jin frissonna.

Non pas ça...

Le japonais essaya de le résonner:

Dev..je,ne fais pas ça Devil !

je suis désolé..je,

j'ai agis comme une peste tout à l'heure pardon !

Devil Jin rit.

Jin était complètement en train de devenir paniqué,

il s'excusait pour rien du tout.

Devil Jin inséra une de ses griffes dans le nombril de Jin:

Tu es si adorable Jin...

Du sang commençait à couler sur le bas ventre de Jin Kazama.

Jin se mordit les lèvres et essaya de retenir ses larmes.

Il allait jouer à"ça".

Devil Jin lécha une des larmes de Jin qui commençait à couler sur sa joue:

Tu es nettement plus mignon que Steve.

J'ai menti tout à l'heure.

Je ne le trouve pas mignon,ni aucune autre personne d'ailleurs.

Le diable lui souffla à l'oreille en insérant une autre griffe dans l'abdomen de Jin:

Tu es le seul pour moi Jin...

le seul.

Jin gémit,

l'extase commençait vraiment à grimper avec la pression que faisait Devil Jin sur son bas-ventre.

Sa voix sensuelle dans son oreille ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Devil Jin remarqua que Jin commençait à se perdre,il lui dit doucement:

Reste avec moi Jin...

ne me quittes pas de la réalité.

Jin:La ferme.

Tu crains vraiment..

je n'aimes pas ton jeu...aa-hhh

Devil Jin était actuellement en train de planter ses crocs dans les cotes de Jin.

Il adorait le gout de son sang.

Vampire ou pas.

Devil Jin aimait les jeux sanglants.

Jin perdit complètement pied cette fois-ci,quitte à se ridiculiser.

Il était devenu excité maintenant:

Ne..ne t'arrêtes pas..OUI !

Devil Jin fronça les sourcils.

C'était la première fois que Jin aimait souffrir.

Il suppliait en larmes pour qu'il arrette d'habitude.

Et là que faisait-il ?

Il le suppliait de continuer.

Devil Jin décrocha ses crocs des hanches de Jin et remonta à son niveau:

Tu te fous de moi Jin.

Le diable s'envola tout à coup,

et lui dit en partant:

Tu rentreras seul en taxi.

Je ne suis plus d'humeur.

Et il partit en faisant tomber quelques plumes NOIRES autour de Jin.

Jin leva les yeux au ciel pour voir si vraiment ce n'était pas un rêve.

Les ailes de Devil Jin étaient redevenues noires ?

ce n'est pas POSSIBLE !

Jin s'écroula sur ses genoux en pleurant silencieusement avec les plumes de son diable/ange,redevenu un vrai démon.

Avec plus aucun amour...tendre pour lui.

Enfin c'était ce que pensait Jin.

suite bizarre très BIZARRE !

ce "jeu",c'est la punition de Jin quand Devil Jin est mal intérieurement.

Il passe toute sa frustration,toute sa colère envers lui meme en mordant et en blessant l'abdomen de Jin.

Comme le corps de Jin et son propre corps sont pareils et fusionnels,

il peut lui infliger toute la douleur qu'il voudrait s'infligeait à lui meme pour etre si mauvais envers Jin.

Son corps est aussi le sien.

Cela s'appelle la double punition.


	2. Chapter 2

Une heure environ plus tard Jin était enfin arrivé chez lui.

Il avait mit du temps à se relever,

il était resté sur ses genoux par terre dans le froid pendant des heures.

Hwoarang et Steve en sortant l'avaient vu ainsi.

Ils leur avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé,

Jin leur a montré les ailes noires et ils avaient directement compris.

Jin avait finalement réussi à se relever du choc et à prendre un taxi jusqu'à chez lui.

Il était actuellement devant son appartement.

Jin y entra doucement:

Tout ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Jin remarqua que Devil n'était pas rentré,

il ne rentrera jamais pensé Jin.

Le japonais avança et mit les plumes noires de Devil Jin dans sa boite précieuse.

Il ramassait toutes ses plumes à chaque fois qu'il en perdait.

C'était précieux pour lui.

Dans le bocal,elles étaient toutes blanches,Jin rajouta celles noires dessus.

Cela faisait un contraste noir et blanc.

Il était passé de diable à ange puis de nouveau diable.

Jin regarda une photo de Devil Jin à coté et se mordit les lèvres.

Il retourna difficilement le cadre pour ne plus le voir:

Mes blessures me font mal,faut que je soigne ça.

Jin se dirigea vers la salle de bain et regarda les degats sur son ventre.

Oui Devil Jin n'avait jamais été aussi fort envers lui.

Il devait s'en vouloir à mort pour l'avoir griffer comme ça.

Les plaies ne saignaient plus mais elles étaient assez profondes.

De son coté Devil Jin était actuellement sur le toit de l'appartement.

Après s'etre envolé,il était directement revenu ici.

Il n'avait nul part ou aller,c'était son seul foyer ici.

Devil Jin couché sur le dos,

n'arrêtait pas de penser aux mots de Jin:

"Ne..ne t'arrette pas OUI!"

Devil y avait pensé pendant des heures.

Cela l'avait terriblement choqué que Jin aime ça.

Il ne l'avait plus reconnu et avait prit peur.

C'était pour cela qu'il était parti.

Quand à son changement de couleur d'ailes,

le diable supposa que meme en "démon" Jin réussissait à le faire aimer.

Il n'avait pas changé,

il aimait toujours profondément Jin.

A la seule différence qu'il recevait plus fréquemment des spasmes de violence incontrolables qui lui faisait perdre de la tête.

Il pouvait passé de doux à sanguinaire avec Jin avec juste avec un mot,

juste une parole qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il pouvait le terroriser avec juste un regard,

juste un souffle.

Devil Jin en sortant de ces pensées,sentit directement la présence de Jin dans son appartement.

Il était enfin rentré.

Il s'envola pour voir dans quelle pièce se trouvait le japonais.

Il vit de la lumière dans la salle de bain,et décida d'aller voir.

Le diable aperçut Jin qui essayait péniblement de soigner ses plaies.

Il pleurait de douleur car l'alcool brulait fortement.

Il avait laissé la blessure ouverte trop longtemps.

Devil eut peur que cela ne s'infecte.

D'habitude,

il le soignait toujours après avoir jouer à la "double punition".

Ce jeu,

ils y jouait très rarement.

Mais cela excitait Devil Jin.

Il avait developpait au fur et à mesure de leur relation,une envie de le mutiler,

de lui faire du mal mais du bien en meme temps.

Jin le pardonnait à chaque fois,

car il pensait que ce n'était qu'une autre pratique bizarre de Devil Jin.

Mais là,il n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement.

Jin avait terriblement peur du diable dorénavant.

Peut-etre l'aimait-il encore passionnément,

mais il n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ruelle.

Il l'avait fui.

Devil Jin ne supportait plus de voir Jin souffrir.

Il ne pouvait pas se soigner seul,

il n'y arriverait pas.

Il était trop faible physiquement et psychologiquement.

Le diable décida de s'envoler vers l'entrée.

Tant pis s'il ne voulait plus le voir,

Devil lui,

mourrait d'envie de le voir en face à face.

Il entra doucement dans l'appartement en se déchaussant.

Il remarqua que Jin avait ramassé ses plumes comme à chaque fois.

Le diable sourit:

Alors meme comme ça Jin,tu m'aimes hein.

Devil Jin arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Devait-il entrer sans frapper ?

Il décida de toquer,

ne voulant pas que jin est un arret cardiaque.

Jin entendit le claquement sur la porte et eut soudainement peur.

Il pensa fort pour lui même:

De quoi j'ai peur moi ?

je peux me défendre d'un voleur ou criminel meme dans l'état auquel je suis.

Jin se racla la gorge et cria fort:

Qui est-ce ?

Devil de l'autre coté répondit simplement:

Devil Jin.

Jin écarquilla les yeux et fit tomber tout par terre.

Les bandages,le désinfectant...

enfer meme lui pouvait tomber dans les pommes.

Suite à la non réaction de Jin,

Devil décida d'y entrer sans son autorisation.

Il aperçut directement un Jin comateux qui reculait à son simple regard.

Devil Jin:C'est moi Jin,

je suis venu pour te guérir.

Jin lui lança violemment la bouteille d'alcool,Devil l'a rattrapa d'une main.

Il sourit en s'approchant de lui:

Amari..Jin.

Jin écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux et tomba en arrière,

il cria apeuré:

Dégage !

ne t'approche pas de MOI !

va t'en je ne veux plus TE VOIR !

Le diable écarquilla les yeux et prit le bandage de Jin:

Je ne veux que te soigner Jin,

laisse moi t'aider.

Jin lui dégagea sa main:

Non !

tu es venu pour me tuer je le sais !

Devil ne comprit pas pourquoi Jin avait si peur,

peut etre se rappelait-il de cette nuit là.

Le diable se mordit les lèvres et attrapa soudainement son corps meurtri.

Jin cria en protestation mais Devil ne le lacha pas.

Il adorait ça,

Jin se débattait comme une femmelette.

Il le posa sur le lavabo,

et lui dit fermement:

Maintenant tu vas m'écouter !

Je ne vais pas te tuer,ni te faire du mal Jin sauf si je n'ai pas le choix !

Je ne suis plus tout à fait le meme maintenant alors surveille ton langage.

Je vais te soigner tes plaies,

de bander le ventre et je m'en irai si c'est ce que tu veux.

Je veux juste te regarder Jin...

j'étais sur le toit depuis tout à l'heure,

je t'attendais,

tu m'inquiètes toujours.

Devil Jin voulut l'embrasser mais Jin tourna violemment la tete de l'autre coté.

Alors le diable changea pour lui embrasser fougueusement le cou.

Jin releva la tete en arrière en étouffant un cri.

Devil Jin renifla fort son odeur.

Merde,

cela sentait toujours aussi bon.

Le diable lui avoua en faisant toucher son front et le sien:

Je t'aime toujours Jin.

Ange ou démon.

Devil jin fit glisser son visage le long de celui de Jin:

Je t'aime toujours aussi passionnément..

Il s'arretta au niveau de ses lèvres,

respectant le choix de jin:

Tu ne veux plus m'embrasser ?

Tu ne veux plus que je te touches ?

très bien...

mais laisse moi au moins te soigner ça.

Devil Jin prit un coton avec du produit:

C'est mon erreur Jin.

Jin était à bout de souffle,

il ne répondait meme plus.

Que dire ?

Il était endormi par ses paroles.

Devil commença à tapoter doucement la morsure qu'il lui avait faite en soufflant dessus pour que cela ne pique moins.

Jin sentit le contraste chaud et froid et gémit.

Devil Jin fit pareil avec les autres blessures,

Jin étouffait chaque sons de plaisir avec sa main.

Devil Jin était si doux envers lui en ce moment.

Il adorait quand il était comme ça.

Il jouait au gentil infermier.

Devil Jin regarda de temps en temps les yeux de Jin et son membre qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il le soigner.

Jin aimait ça.

Il adorait ça,

il avait eu les yeux et la bouche fermés pendant tout le long pour ne pas craquer.

Devil fit lever Jin du lavabo:

Très bien j'ai terminé de les nettoyer.

Tourne toi je vais te bander l'abdomen.

Jin gémit malgré lui.

Devil qui passait ses mains tout autour de sa taille à plusieurs reprises.

Non..

décidément il allait craquer,

son membre était si douloureux.

Le japonais supposa que le diable était aussi frustré que lui.

Il entendait bien tous les murmures dans son oreille,

ça allait le rendre fou.

Devil Jin avait enfin fini la tache terriblement sensuelle pour eux deux.

Le diable avait fait exprès de prendre son temps.

Douce torture.

Il demanda à Jin en le retournant:

Tu veux que je restes avec toi ?

Jin fronça les sourcils:

C'est une blague ?

Tu m'as soigné et merci..

mais...

mais ça s'arrete là désolé.

Devil Jin écarquilla les yeux:

Quoi ?

Jin:Tu as très bien entendu.

Tu as dis que tu ne voulais que ça Devil Jin.

Tiens ta parole.

Jin allait partir mais le diable le retena fermement par la main:

Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Jin ricana amèrement:

J'ai..

des problèmes.

Je suis dur Devil mais je ne t'en veux pas.

C'est normal je t'aime toujours.

Seulement,

je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses ou que tu me fasses quoique ce soit d'autre.

Jin dégagea la prise de Devil sur sa main:

Sois aussi détruit que moi.

Devil Jin le regarda tristement partir.

Cela voulait dire quoi au juste ?

Tu m'excites mais je n'oses plus t'approcher ?

force moi ?

Devil Jin sourit et cria fort pour Jin:

Si tu veux quelque chose de moi,dis-le moi tout de suite Jin.

On peut le faire maintenant.

Je suis tout aussi dur que toi...

meme plus.

Jin écarquilla les yeux et se retourna:

Il doit y avoir un malentendu Dev.

Devil Jin sourit et se lécha les lèvres:

Moi aussi je n'ose plus t'approcher,

sinon tu vas frémir de peur et hurler pour que je dégage.

Que doit-on faire maintenant ?

c'est toi qui a les cartes en mains Jin.

Jin rougit et baissa la tête:

Quand j'aurais de nouveau confiance en toi.

Pour l'instant...

repartons de zéro hein ?

on peut rever chacun de l'autre en se branlant ce n'est pas un problème.

J'ai trop de sequelles depuis cette nuit pardon...

Pour moi tu n'es plus le même,

je dois m'habituer à ce nouveau toi et me préparer physiquement et mentalement pour te convenir à nouveau.

Jin sourit à devil jin en lui prenant la main:

quand je serais pret,attends moi.

Devil Jin baissa la tête:

Bon...

très bien repartons de zéro.

Je m'appelle Devil Jin.

Le diable lui sourit joyeusement.

Jin lui rendit son sourire radieux:

Et moi c'est Jin Kazama enchanté.

Devil Jin tena fermement la main de Jin dans la sienne.

Il l'amena à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement:

Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Le coeur de Jin Kazama eut un raté,

il se mit à rebattre rapidement en voyant ce doux sourire et ces yeux pleins d'émotions.

Y'aurait-il de nouveau cette flamme qui s'était éteinte pour un court instant ?

Fin !


End file.
